


Power Play

by kirasha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Implied/Referenced Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirasha/pseuds/kirasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a specific arrangement. Lucius liked these things to be neatly arranged and quietly kept far from his home and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Lucius thinks he's totally in control of the relationship, but is he in for a shock?
> 
> written for [daily_deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant)

Lucius stared at the note before him -- delivered by hand and entrusted to one of his _house elves_ of all things! -- frowning in consternation.  
  


_I wish to see you tonight._

R.

  
  
They had a specific arrangement. Lucius liked these things to be neatly arranged and quietly kept far from his home and family. Such activities stood to make him even more outcast than his connections with the Dark Lord ever had. His wife was here. His lover there.  
  
And never the twain should meet.  
  
Now that distance had been breached and he was not sure how he felt about that. Boundaries must be maintained. Appearances kept up.  
  
Shaking his head, Lucius picked up a quill and penned his response before giving it to his special owl to deliver.  
  
  
  
That evening found Lucius sitting alone in his study. The firelight was low, giving just enough light to see where the furniture was should he decided to try moving about without running into any of it and landing in an undignified heap on the floor. But, Lucius was comfortably settled into his chair by the hearth, sipping cognac.  
  
If only he could be as settled in his thoughts.  
  
Narcissa had gone to a benefit ball. Lucius thought she might have even organized it, a fundraiser for orphans of the war. Still, his mind had been on other things ever since receiving that blasted note earlier in the day. The end of the war had changed things, sometimes Lucius feared it had changed him. It was more difficult to rebuild his position this time. His misdeeds had been too public, leaving him beholden to his wife's efforts to reclaim the family name.  
  
Perhaps that was why he couldn't bring himself to end things with his lover. That was the one relationship where he still held the reigns of control firmly in his hands -- heaven forbid Narcissa acquiesce to anything he had to say!  
  
"Plotting how to ruin some poor Muggleborn official's day?"  
  
The low, lazy tones coming from the door to the study startled Lucius and caused him to slosh his drink, emitting an undignified grunt of surprise in the process.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"I told you I wished to see you tonight." Remus grinned mischievously, crossing the room with a predatory gait to stop just behind the chair in which his lover was attempting to regain his composure. "I didn't feel like taking no for an answer."  
  
Lucius' note had wounded him. Remus wouldn't deny that. He was sure anyone would be wounded by such a dismissal from the man they had been sleeping with for months.  
  
But, he also fancied he had come to understand Lucius Malfoy a bit better over that time. Lucius was almost as bad as Sirius or Snape, or even Harry and James, when it came to needing to have the control in any given situation. He was more subtle about it, cooler in situations where control was being wrested from him. Yet, it was still there.  
  
And tonight, it was there in the icy grey eyes staring at him with such reproach.  
  
"Regardless, I seem to remember telling you I was busy tonight."  
  
"Hmm...yes, I see that." Remus leaned low over the back of the chair, enjoying the hitch in Lucius' breath as his own stirred the platinum locks about Lucius' ear. "Busy avoiding me."  
  
The scent of musk and powder and expensive toiletries hung about that fine, silky hair, mixing with the sweet, warm scent of cognac to set Remus' blood aflame even without any alcohol. He had never felt as alive as this before he became Lucius' lover. There was something about the proud pureblood that tugged at Remus' gut in a way he wasn't eager to give up just yet.  
  
Despite the fact it was plain Lucius was attempting to do just that.  
  
"But, you can't avoid me, Lucius."  
  
  
  
Work-roughened fingers slide through and entangled in his hair, pulling Lucius unwillingly to his feet as Lupin came around the side of the chair.  
  
"I am a busy man, Lupin. I cannot be expected to drop everything just because you happen to be feeling a bit amorous." He tried to keep the disdain dripping from his voice, but managed only marginally as his werewolf lover was pulling him forcibly against the hard lean body Lucius had tried for so long to deny his desire for during the years of war. The hand wrapped within his hair pulled his head back at the perfect angle for Lupin's teeth to latch on to the tendon joining his neck and shoulder, through the expensive silk shirt he wore. It was an odd sensation, hot breath through moistened silk, softening the sting of sharp teeth sinking into his flesh.  
  
It made him squirm pleasantly despite his attempts to remain in control.  
  
"I am feeling a bit more than amorous, Lucius." Determined hands were pulling open his shirt, setting his drink aside, tweaking a nipple teasingly along the way.  
  
"Lupin, stop."  
  
  
  
"Stop?" Remus raised his head, a low, possessive growl vibrating through his chest. "Stop what?"  
  
Finished with the buttons of Lucius' shirt, Remus left it hanging open and loose, reveling in the sight of pale, smooth flesh heaving in time with the panting breaths his lover was attempting to conceal.  
  
"Stop this?" Laving a line from navel to clavicle with his tongue, Remus pushed the other man down into the chair once more.  
  
"Or this?" Holding Lucius down by his shoulders, Remus captured his lips in an almost bruising kiss, as though he would make his point with lips and tongue alone.  
  
The quiet moan that escaped his lover was answer enough.  
  
  
  
As suddenly as he had been pulled from his feet, Lucius found himself pushed back into his chair with a randy werewolf kneeling between his legs. Any protest he might have made was cutoff with the unexpected sensual assault of Lupin's mouth upon his, an insistent tongue dragging a groan from deep within Lucius' throat before he could stop it.  
  
Everything was moving too fast for him to grasp control of the situation.  
  
"I want you, Lucius. Is that so difficult to understand?" Remus' mouth was moving lower, trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down Lucius' throat, sucking along his exposed collarbone. "Not your money, or your position, or a warm body in bed. You."  
  
"Lup--"  
  
Dexterous fingers worked the fly of his trousers. Nimble tongue worked it's way down his chest.  
  
"Let go, Lucius. Let go."  
  
Lucius didn't think he could.  
  
  
  
But Lucius couldn't see how mesmerizing he was this way. Remus gazed up from where he knelt before the proud man and nearly gasped with the shock of desire shooting through him at the sight. The long, perfectly smooth hair was mussed and tussled, almost wild in it's dishevelment. Muscled rippled beneath flawless, pale skin as Lucius' body arched into Remus' touch, clothes hanging open and loose in a careless manner the other man never would allow were he to gain control of the situation.  
  
In short, Lucius was flushed and debauched and utterly beautiful in his approaching abandon.  
  
Remus wanted to make him writhe.  
  
He would never have admitted to being at all disappointed with their love-making to date. It would not be an honest statement, for one thing. But, the wild, primal side of him wanted nothing more than to see Lucius lose his control, to make him scream with passion and realize their wills were more evenly matched than Lucius' fears would allow him to see.  
  
More than anything, Remus wanted to prove there was no shame, nor degradation in allowing an equal partnership with a half-blooded half-breed.  
  
As Lucius bit his lip and tried futilely to regain the upperhand in this encounter, Remus took the swollen shaft of his lover, now freed of the confines of his trousers, to hand, stroking lightly.  
  
"Let go and simply feel."  
  
  
  
"I...we...I..." The stimulus of Lupin's hands and tongue upon his body, worshiping him as one might offer libations to Eros, combined with the almost primitive overtones of the moment, was slowly driving Lucius beyond the ability to form words.  
  
This was different from any other time they'd been together. Lucius had begun this as a way of regaining some measure of power and stability in the new post-war world. He had brought Lupin back from the brink of death solely to prove his own power and ease an itch, as it were, in the process. Always before that night, when the werewolf went on his knees before Lucius, it was for Lucius' pleasure. It was the werewolf who spread his legs to welcome Lucius into his all too willing body. Lucius did not debase himself by taking the werewolf into his mouth or body. Clothes were removed and set carefully aside before coupling in order to be donned after to disguise their deeds from the world.  
  
He did _not_ lounge half-sprawled in his chair, clothes rumpled and unbuttoned, amber eyes glowing in the firelight as they seemed to bore into his soul with an intensity Lucius had never found with any other lover.  
  
When the werewolf's mouth closed around his now hard, leaking length as though to swallow Lucius whole, the most undignified cry of pleasure Lucius had ever emitted burst forth from his lips. Lupin's head bobbed rhythmically between Lucius' legs, his lips and tongue sliding along every inch of him until his nose was buried in the wiry light curls at Lucius' groin. Lupin's hand slipped further between Lucius legs and squeezed his bollocks gently in time with the deep sucking motion of his mouth before moving even _further_ back, where one agile finger slipped slowly past Lucius' virgin opening and stroked softly inside him.  
  
It was enough to send Lucius over the edge with a choked cry as he emptied his release into Lupin's eager mouth, his entire body convulsing with unimaginable pleasure, his precious control all but shattered as he gave himself over to the sensations.  
  
"Remus!"  
  
  
  
Remus swallowed each salty pulse of his lover's release before sliding Lucius' slowly softening shaft from his lips. His tongue flicked out delicately to lap at the still leaking tip as he pulled away.  
  
Looking up at a very sated pureblood lord, he shifted uncomfortably, adjusting his own rampant desire to ease the pressure of trousers now feeling two sizes too tight. There had never been anything he found as sexy as seeing Lucius Malfoy in the throes of unrestrained passion. He wanted nothing more than to pull his lover's trousers the rest of the way from him and sink his own achingly hard length into Lucius' waiting flesh. But, that could wait. Someday, he would take Lucius as he wanted, show him the pleasure to be had in giving up control _completely_.  
  
But that was a pleasure for another time.  
  
Scooping his now pliant lover up into his arms and leading him to the nearby sofa, Remus smiled softly. Lucius might think he was in charge of this relationship, that he could push Remus away or pull him closer at his capricious whim. Yet, Remus knew that one day Lucius would realize none of those games were necessary to keep his werewolf faithfully at his side. A few more nights like this and that cold veneer would begin to crack.  
  
It would simply take careful planning on Remus' part to see to it.  
  
And Remus was nothing if not a patient man.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never tried to write Lucius before. Still not sure I got his voice right. But I hope you enjoy it regardless! Sorry for posting a few minutes into the next day. Been trying to post for the last hour and keep losing the connection. Just hope this goes through eventually!


End file.
